ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Reasonable Doubt (2013)
Card Hell In A Cell Grudge Match Methuselah vs. Dark Demon Double Jeopardy Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship & EAW Vixens Championship; If the Vixens Champion is pinned in this contest, she will LOSE the title and be forced to retire. If Heart Break Gal is pinned, The Vixens Champion will become the NEW General Manager of Showdown. If the World Heavyweight Champion is the combatant pinned tonight, the contender will be crowned the NEW Champion. CN Tower (Jaywalker & Cleopatra) (EAW WHC & EAW VC) vs. Diamond Cage & Heart Break Gal Triple Threat Match for the EAW InterWire Championship Hades the Hellraiser © vs. Rami vs. Johnny Ventura Cameron Ella Ava vs. Christy Cruise Pyrite vs. Zack Crash EAW Elite Championship; If Scott Diamond get Disqualified or Gets Counted Out, He Will Lose the Elite Championship Scott Diamond © vs. Jacob Senn Results *1. Scott got disqualified due to aggressive force onto Senn and putting his hands on the referee. Due to the disqualification, Scott loses the title. After the match, Jacob rolls out of the ring and crawls over, gleefully clutching his Elite championship as Scott stands in the ring in amazement. As Jacob Senn was walking up the ramp, Scott Diamond attack him from behind. Diamond then got a steel pipe from under the ring then smashes the pipe onto Senn multiple times. Referees, doctors, security guards, etc. try to separate Diamond from Jacob but Scott took them all down. Diamond was to use the pipe on Jacob again but EAW Turbo Superstars Pauly C, Nikk Essex, Andrew Wade, and Showdown's Ea Williams came out and try to stop Diamond at once! They dragged Diamond away but Diamond broke free and then spears Senn through the barricade!!! More security guards ran out as they handcuffed Scott. Diamond then dragged up the ramp by the security guards being in handcuffs while EMTs check on Jacob. Scott, who at the top of the ramp shouted "EAW...CAN KISS MY ASS!!!" before being escorted to the back. *3. Christie attack Cameron from behind as Cameron was making her entrance. *5. After the match, CN Tower celebrated in the ring as Diamond Cage looks at Jay in disappointment. *6. During the match, Project E.G.O. (Heart Break Boy, Prince of Phenomenal, & Troy Conway) interfered in the match and assaulted on Methuselah until RoV appeared and laid out Project E.G.O. except for Dark Demon single-handed. The final moments of the match were Dark Demon tries to hit the _#Swerve to Methuselah off the cell but Meth shoves Demon away, charges at him and hits the Spear through the cell roof as Demon landed on a flaming barbed wire table that set up earlier in the match! Methuselah then makes the cover on Dark Demon as he not only get the cover but the victory as well. After the match, the cell quickly rose so EMTs can enter the ring. A stretcher was called for Demon as Methuselah rolls to the side of the ring, refusing medical help. EMTs cut Demon from the barbed wire as blood pours out of his body still despite being unconscious as he was slowly placed onto the stretcher and wheeled up the ramp as the Heart Break Boy watches at the top of the ramp with his hands on his head. Methuselah gets to his feet, blood dripping down his body from everywhere as he has to drag himself up the ramp as he reaches the top of the ramp where HBB was, Methuselah shrugs his shoulders, "I told you" as he walks past HBB but HBB grabs him and pulls him back. HBB and Methuselah go face to face, staring each down as HBB has an absolutely emotionless look on his face, same with Methuselah despite the amount of blood on his face as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Project E.G.O. (Christy Cruise, Cleopatra, & Jaywalker) talked about their plans regarding their matches in their locker room. *A promo of Evander Alexander Williams was shown during the event. *Robbie V came out and announced that he will now be called RoV because he needs to stop the men who exploit "Extreme" like Insult, Jaywalker, Dark Demon and groups like Project E.G.O. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013